


The Universal Enigma

by Monicaoakwood



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angellock, Catlock, Demonlock, Doglock, Dragonlock, Fawnlock, Greaserlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, M/M, Merlock, Other, Parentlock, Punklock, Starlock, Teenlock, Textlock, Unilock, Vamplock, Werelock, aulock, basically its all the Sherlock AUs, bunnylock, omegeaverse, princelock, witchlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicaoakwood/pseuds/Monicaoakwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the reason all the Sherlockian AUs exist is because Sherlock created them himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universal Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> This is an un-beta-ed work (hopefully that is a word), if you would like to Beta it please please leave me a message! Also please comment and leave me a kudos if you enjoy this work! It really lets me know that you want me to continue! Enjoy <3

It hadn't always been like this. At first it started when he was about ten. He found the little "mirror" on the ground while playing on the play ground. He didn't know it at the time, he thought it was just a special mirror when he stepped inside of it into a completely alternate dimension. The same dimension is where he met what should have been the "original" John, but it didn't end there. Sometimes John would be different. He was a star, a fawn, several animal hybrids, and multiple other things. Sometimes, even more often than John really, Sherlock would change as well. He would spend years, even decades in these alternate worlds with his best friend, sometimes lover, and frequently soul mate all the while keeping his mirror safe and sound, and away from John's eyes. Whenever he and John had a fight he could just travel to another one and met a familiar John or a new John. No matter hoe long he stayed in one dimension he always would somehow find himself wandering back to his original timeline. Years would go by in other streams, yet only hours in the others. No matter how long he stayed in one dimension it would always seem he was just in his "mind palace" in all the others. It was unclear how exactly it worked and even in the most technologically advanced universes he was still years away from figuring it out. So after many years for him (only a few minutes according to all the other times) he decided it didn't matter how it worked, just so long as he enjoyed it. Sherlock saw centuries go by according to his eyes, no matter how many times he aged or "died" (he never allowed himself to die he would just slip into another universe before he could go) he would still somehow go back to his original lonely universe where he believed John just didn't exist. So it came as a surprise when Mike brought him in one day.


End file.
